The Power of Z
by TheDnDking
Summary: A Megaman Battle Network Fanfic. It's non-cannon so don't leave any comment that I'm breaking a story line. R&R please. I don't own anything in this FanFic besides Z.
1. Chapter 1:A New Threat

The Power of Z

Chapter 1: The New Threat

Megaman, Glide, Gutsman, and Roll were all hanging out together in the net.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Megaman asked his friends.

"I don't know." Roll answered.

"Me neither." Gutsman responded.

"I too am at a lost." Glide said.

"None of us have any homework, so there's no reason to jack out. But the net seems pretty slow today." Megaman said disappointed.

"Yeah," Gutsman said, "I wish something would happen." Just as Gutsman finished his thought, Lan received an e-mail.

"Lan, e-mail." Megaman said happy that something broke the boredom.

"Thanks Megaman." Lan said opening his PET's e-mail menu, "Oh, it's just a thing from Higsby."

"Well what does it say?" Megaman said afraid that the dullness would return.

"Let's see, some sale is happening to commemorate his grand opening." Lan said reading the e-mail.

"Maybe we should check it out Mayl." Roll said to her operator.

"Sounds fun." Mayl said in her house.

"Let's go to Dex!" Gutsman said excitedly.

"That does sound fun." Dex said thinking.

"Well let's check it out." Lan said, "Megaman, jack out."

"Roger, see you guys their." Megaman said jacking out. The others soon followed Megaman in jacking out and all their operators soon met inside of Higsby's.

"See any good chips you guys?" Yai asked.

"Nope." Lan said checking out Higsby's normal shelves.

"Lan, why don't you check out the rare chip shelves?" Dex asked.

"Nah, a little bit out of my price range." Lan said.

"Actually Lan," Higsby said coming out of the store room, "Everything is 75% off."

"Really?" Mayl asked.

"How come it's so cheap?" Lan asked.

"My current supplier gave me a few extra chips and this is the only way I could get rid of them all." Higsby answered. Lan soon after received another e-mail.

"Another e-mail? I wonder who it's from." Lan said opening his e-mail.

"Well, who's it from Lan?" Megaman asked.

"It's from the Officials. It says that a mysterious navi is out there and he is deleting navis like crazy." Lan answered.

"That's weird." Mayl said, "I got an e-mail saying the same thing."

"Me too." Said Dex.

"Same here." Yai said.

"Even I got one." Higsby said taking out his PET.

"He must be one powerful navi to get this kind of response." Megaman said.

"Well I want to take him on!" Gutsman said.

"Careful, this guy's not to take lightly." The group turned around to see Chaud standing by the door, "Even Protoman had trouble with him."

"So you've fought him?" Yai asked.

"Yes," Chaud answered, "He's as fast as Protoman, and as physically strong as Gutsman."

"That does make him sound pretty tough." Dex said, "I'm not so sure I can beat him anymore."

"Sure we can!" Gutsman said.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Chaud said. "He also has a wide variety of basic weapons."

"Well I'm not seeing any chips I want. See ya later." Mayl said leaving.

"Yeah I should leave to, it's almost supper time." Yai said, "Goodbye."

"I'm getting a little bored looking at chips to, see ya Lan." Dex said leaving.

"I guess I should leave to. Bye Higsby. Bye Chaud." Lan said leaving.

"Just stay off of the net until this guy, and his operator, are taken care of." Chaud said just before Lan left.

"I will." Lan said.

Time passed. It was the middle of the night when Lan's PET began to beep uncontrollable.

"Hugh. Five more minutes." Lan said still half asleep.

"Lan, it's an e-mail from Baryl." Megaman said. "It seems pretty important."

"Alright." Lan said getting out of bed and opening his PET's e-mail menu. The e-mail is as follows:

_Lan, report to mission central ASAP. Nebula has started up again. An e-mail similar to this will be sent to each member. Don't let us down Lan._

"Nebula again?" Lan asked, "I thought we took care of them."

"Guess not." Megaman said.

"Well I guess we better get moving." Lan said getting dressed. Soon Lan snuck out of the house and made his way to Science Lab. Lan, however, was the last member of Team Colonel to reach mission central.

"Lan, you're late, huh." Higsby said.

"Yes Lan, what took you?" Princess Pride asked.

"Well unlike the rest of you, I have to keep beginning part of Team Colonel a secret." Lan said, "By the way Baryl, what's with the 1 A.M. wake-up call?"

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep Lan, but justice can not wait." Baryl apologized.

"It's okay." Lan said.

"Enough small talk, what are me and Tomahawk man going to sharpen his tomahawk on?" Dingo asked.

"Yes of course," Baryl said, "A new threat, which might be linked to Nebula, has surfaced."

"And who might that be?" Ribitta asked.

"A navi known as Z." Baryl responded.


	2. Chapter 2:The First Encounter

The Power of Z

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

"Z?!?" Everyone asked shocked.

"The navi that's been deleting navis like theirs no tomorrow?" Lan asked.

"I don't even think Tomahawkman stands a chance against him." Dingo said upset.

"I am sorry that you all feel powerless against him, but he needs to be deleted." Baryl said.

"But what if even Knightman's defense isn't strong enough?" Pride asked.

"And everyone whose every seen him's been deleted so no one knows how strong he really is?" Higsby asked.

"Actually there is one person who faced him and survived, and I've asked him to give us a brief description on what Z's like." Baryl said. "Chaud, come on in."

"That's right," Megaman said from his PET, "Chaud did say that Protoman had a hard time up against Z."

"That's right Megaman," Protoman said from his PET, "But I and Chaud are the best chance you got at survival."

"Okay, there will be time for small talk later." Baryl said, "Right now, please do what I called you here to do."

"Right then," Chaud said, "Z will be a tough opponent, and he is fast and strong along with having a variety of weapons he can use at any time."

"What kind of weapons does he use?" Princess Pride asked.

"He has a laser sword that can turn into a spear and throwable weapon, a shield, along with a blaster on his wrist." Chaud answered.

"What kind of chips does he use?" Higsby asked.

"From the battle me and the other officials were in, he only used one chip, War Cannon." Chaud responded.

"How did you guys survive?" Dingo asked.

"Protoman was the only navi to make it out alive." Chaud answered.

"So what would your advice be to fight him?" Ribitta asked.

"Simple, don't." Chaud said, "The official plan is to detonate the net while he's in it. The explosion will destroy all navi on the net, so stay off of it until the plan is implemented and the net is rebuilt."

"You can't do that!" Lan protested, "There has got to be a way to defeat him without destroying the entire net and endangering thousands of navis!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way." Chaud apologized.

"But what if he has an operator, he could avoid the explosion." Higsby said.

"That is why several guard navis will keep him busy while we proceed with the plan." Explained Chaud.

"So you will be sacrificing navis." Lan said.

"It is the only way." Chaud insisted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you proceed with the plan." Baryl said, "You have to give us a try at deleting him."

"Fine, you guys get one try, if you fail, we will have no choice but to delete the net. Goodbye." Chaud said leaving.

"I just have one problem," Dingo said, "How will we know when he strikes?"

"Quite simple, we use Numberman to calculate his attack pattern." Baryl explained.

"Okay, jack me in Higsby." Numberman said.

"Roger. Jack in! Numberman, Execute!" Higsby said jacking Numberman into the net.

"All we have to do now is wait while Numberman goes through the records of the navis Z deleted, and then we'll know who the next target is." Baryl said

"Got it!" Higsby proclaimed as Numberman returned to his PET.

"Who's the next target?" Princess Pride asked.

"A navi named Metalman." Numberman said.

"Oh no!" Lan said, "We have to help him."

"Lan's right," Baryl said, "This might be our only chance to get rid of Z and we have to take it."

"Thanks." Lan said.

"Okay everyone, jack in and look for Metalman." Baryl ordered. Soon after everyone jacked in to the net.

"So were do we look?" Knightman asked.

"Metalman's operator lives in Yoka, so we should check the Yoka Area." Megaman stated.

"Then we should head to Yoka Area!" Tomahawkman said excitedly. Each member headed out together for the Yoka Area. They found Metalman by the water heater program.

"Megaman, long time no see." Metalman said, "Who are your friends?"

"They, along with me, are the members of the anti-Nebula group Team Colonel." Megaman explained, "And we believe that you are the target of a Nebula agent."

"Big deal, I can take on any one, so why are you here?" Metalman asked.

"We believe that the Nebula agent that is targeting you is Z." Colonel said.

"What?!?" Metalman asked shocked.

"You guys are half right and half wrong." A mysterious voice said behind Metalman. When the group looked behind him, they saw Z (he looks like zero from the Megaman Zero games).

"What do you mean 'half right and half wrong'?" Toadman asked.

"I am Z, but I am not really with Nebula."

"Megaman, let's do this. Battle Routine, Set," Lan said.

"Execute!" Megaman finished opening fire with his megabuster.

"Z-Shield!" Z shouted. Right before the shots from Megaman's megabuster hit, an octagon shaped green energy shield appeared from Z's left wrist and blocked each shot.

"That must have been the shield that Protoman was telling us about!" Said an excited Colonel.

"Enough talk! Z-Saber, Engage!" Z shouted grasping a lightsaber-like weapon from his left side with his right hand. A green blade of energy extended from the end.

"Metalman, jack out! Now!" Megaman hollered.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Metalman said before jacking out.

"You guys just cost me my hit! I'll kill you all!" Z shouted angrily. He rushed Megaman, sword ready to strike. But at the last second, Colonel jumped in front of Megaman and blocked the Z-Saber with his own sword.

"Nice move, Colonel." Z said smugly.

"How do you know my name?" Colonel asked surprised.

"I have my ways." Z said before tripping Colonel with his leg. "Now it's time for you to die." Z raised his sword ready to attack, when one of Shadowman's shurikens struck him.

"You can't defeat us all." Shadowman said.

"True, but I can delete one of you in one shot. Anti-Navi laser charge! 10%..." Z said as a blaster appeared from his left wrist, two prongs came out from both sides and a needle came out of the barrel.

"I have the feeling that nothing good will happens if that beam reaches 100%." Colonel said getting up.

"20%...30%...40%..." Z said reading the counter on his blaster. The prongs began to spark.

"I'll take care of this, Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman said preparing an attack with his tomahawk. Just as he swung, Z dashed back, out of range, leaving several images of him (like how Protoman runs in the Megaman Battle Network games) behind.

"50%...60%…70%..." The sparks on the prongs got bigger.

"What can we do?" Knightman asked, "He's too fast to attack."

"80%...90%...100%!" Z said happily.

"Let it charge to 200%" A weird voice said.

"Yes master, 110%..." Z said. The sparks continued to grow in size.

"So he does have an operator." Toadman said.

"120%...130%...140%..." Z said now having trouble keeping his blaster level.

"We have to stop him." Megaman said.

"150%...160%...170%..." The sparks are almost uncontrollably large.

"Were dead." Tomahawkman said.

"180%...190%...200%! Fire!" Z shouted realseing a huge amount of energy that took the form of a red beam.

"Get behind me!" Knightman said running in front of the group. The beam struck Knightman hard.

"Ha, a blast of the Anti-Navi beam instantly deletes any navi." Z said collapsing.

"Argh!" Knightman shouted out in pain. He was then forcefully jacked out.


	3. Chapter 3:A New Teammate

The Power of Z

Chapter 3: The New Teammate

"He forced Knightman to jack out. No navi has ever been able to do that." Colonel said shocked.

"Yes, but he seems weakened." Shadowman said. "I bet we could easily delete him now."

"Z, jack out. You're too weak form using the Anti-Navi laser at 200%." The voice of Z's operator said.

"Roger, I'll get you, Megaman, Colonel, Shadowman, Tomahawkman, and Toadman." Z said breaking out in an evil laugh before jacking out.

"He knows all of our names." Colonel said, "And what are worst his attacks are even too much for Knightman to handle."

"So what do we do now?" Tomahawkman asked.

"I guess we jack out and go home." Colonel said.

"We should probably check on Knightman first." Megaman stated.

"He's right." Toadman said.

"Alright, as soon as we jack out, we'll check on Knightman." Colonel said before jacking out. Everyone else soon followed.

"How's Knightman doing?" Lan asked.

"He should be fine, after all he just jacked out, and he wasn't deleted." Pride responded.

"Still, how could anything have done that to Knightman?" Dingo asked.

"I don't know Knightman's defense is double that of a regular navi's so that would have deleted any other navi it would have hit." Pride responded.

"So it is a good thing that Knightman jumped in front of the group." Ribitta said.

"Okay, everyone I believe it would be best if we all go home and get some rest, I'll tell Chaud that the plan won't work and we'll meet back here to construct a new plan of attack tomorrow." Baryl said. Lan and the others returned back to their homes and prepared for the night.

"I still can't believe how powerful that Z is." Megaman said.

"I know Megaman," Lan said, "But he is so it's up to us to delete him."

"You're right, goodnight Lan." Megaman said.

"Goodnight Megaman." Lan said drifting off to sleep. Although all the members of Team Colonel were asleep in bed, one person was still on the net.

"There he is! Get him" A guard navi said. He and nine other guard navis, along with Protoman and Searchman, were perusing Z through the net.

"This time there is no escape." Protoman said.

"I still say we should have used the Sharo Select Corps." Searchman said.

"He turned right!" Protoman said excitedly, "That way is a dead end!"

"We got him now." Searchman said. Z, however, didn't seem to know about the dead end, for he was now trapped.

"Dang it." Z said realizing that he was trapped.

"Face it Z," one of the guard navis said, "There is no escape."

"Oh yes there is." Z said after looking around.

"Really, which way is that?" A different guard navi said.

"This way!" Z shouted before dashing into the crowd.

"Protoman, get him!" Searchman said as he saw Z approaching.

"I'll slice you up." Protoman said dashing for Z. Just before the moment of impact, Z jumped. His leap carried him over the group of guard navis, and onto a higher section of the cyber world.

"What the?!?" Searchman said shocked.

"See ya, official chumps." Z said before dashing along the road he currently found himself on.

The next morning…

"Lan! Another e-mail from Baryl!" Megaman said waking Lan up.

"Ugh, sometimes I regret joining Team Colonel." Lan said getting up.

"Well any way," Megaman said trying to change the subject, "It says that another meeting will be held in ten minutes to discuss a plan of attack on the net. Also, we will be bringing in a new member."

"Okay! Jack in! Megaman, Execute!" Lan said jacking Megaman in. Megaman scourged the net looking for the meeting place, but found an old friend instead.

"Kingman, is that you?" Megaman asked.

"Megaman, long times no see! By the way, do you know where the meeting place for Team Colonel is?" Kingman asked.

"Are you the new member the e-mail mentioned?" Megaman asked.

"Yes he is." Colonel said appearing, with the rest of the team, behind the two, "I'm glad you two found the meeting place okay."

"Actually, we kind of found it on accident." Megaman confessed.

"Well however you found it, you found it." Colonel said, "We don't have time to officially induct you Kingman because Numberman has predicted Z's new target."

"Who is it? I and Kingman will put this guy in serious checkmate." Tora said.

"It's Gutsman." Numberman said.

"What's with this guy and attacking my friends?" Megaman asked angrily.

"I don't know." Colonel said, "But we have to delete him right away." The team instantly went of in search of Gutsman. Unfortenently, Z found him first.

"Gutsman, my new hit." Z said behind the unsuspecting Gutsman.

"How are you?" Gutsman asked.

"Perhaps you've heard of me, my name is Z." Z responded.

"Z?!? The legendary assassin navi?" Gutsman asked shocked.

"Exactly. And you happen to be my next hit." Z said drawing his sword.

"Well I'm not afraid." Gutsman said. "I'll delete you!"

"Then bring it!" Z said charging Gutsman.

"Guts Punch!" Gutsman said socking Z across the face, knocking him back. "Is that all you got?"

"That HURT!!!" Z shouted.

"Big deal." Gutsman said calmly.

"No one ever hurts me and gets to live!" Z said continuing to shout.

"Gutsman!" Megaman shouted as the team caught up with Gutsman.

"Hey Megaman!" Gutsman shouted back, "I'll be with you just as soon as I delete this chump."

"Z-Blaster!" Z shouted firing his gun on his left wrist.

"Guts Machine Gun!" Gutsman said opening fire with his rapid fire weapon. Each shot of the Guts Machine Gun hit.

"Gutsman seems to be handling himself pretty well." Colonel said.

"I can't believe that we were afraid of this guy!" Tomahawkman said starting to laugh.

"You've humiliated me enough! I was hoping not to have to use all my weaponry in the presence of Team Colonel," Z said still angry, "But I guess I have no choice!"

"All the weapons in the world won't make you stronger." Gutsman stated.

"Z-Chain!" Z shouted. His Z-Saber's blade changed into a chain whip with a piece of blade at the end.

"Protoman didn't tell us about that weapon!" Shadowman said.

"He probably didn't know about it." Colonel said surprised.

"That's right. No official knew about it." Z said. Drawing back his whip, Z let loose a mighty crack right on Gutsman.

"Argh!" Gutsman yelled falling on his knees.

"I told you, no one who hurts me gets to live." Z said changing the Z-Chain back to the Z-Saber.

"I'm still not afraid," Gutsman said getting back on his feet, "Rocket Guts Punch!" He threw a punch and the image of the fist extended off of his fist and was sent flying for Z. It hit successfully.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Z asked.

"Like I said, I'm not afraid of you!" Gutsman shouted.

"Well let's see if we can change that!" Z shouted dashing for Gutsman. Instead of hitting Gutsman with his sword, Z grabbed Gutsman by the throat and lifted him of the ground.

"How strong is this guy?" Megaman asked shocked.

"I am capable of lifting tens of thousands of tons quite easily." Z responded smugly. He then smashed Gutsman into the ground then threw him aside.

"Gutsman! Jack out!" Dex panicked.

"Ugh." Gutsman moaned before jacking out.

"You guys just cost me another hit!" Z shouted. "I'll delete you all right now!"

"Just try it! Kingman, Checkmate!" Tora commanded

"Roger!" Kingman said jumping up into the air coming down on Z.

"Z, jack out." The voice of Z's operator said, "Dr. Regal wants to see us right away."

"Fine." Z said upset, "I'll finish you guys later." Z then jacked out.


	4. Chapter 4:Z's First Kill

The Power of Z

Chapter 4: Z's First Kill

"So what do you want Regal?" Z asked his face on one of Nebula's many computers, "I am sick and tired of pretending to have an operator."

"You will pretend to have an operator as long as I say," Dr. Regal said, "Do not forget that I am the one who brought you into existence."

"You merely finished my programming; it was Dr. Wily who first began my construction." Z responded.

"Yes but he abandoned your construction when he learned of Bass." Regal said.

"Bass, please," Z said, "He was merely the official's response to me."

"If that is true," Regal said, "Why do you lack a Get Ability program?"

"Dr. Wily lacked the data is all." Z answered.

"Yes, but I gave you that ability." Regal responded.

"Either way, why did you call me back from deleting those fools?" Z asked.

"I decided that you are merely too weak to service as an assassin for Nebula." Dr. Regal answered.

"What?!?" Z hollered, "How dare you say that!"

"I've given you two targets," Dr. Regal explained, "And you failed to eliminate both of them."

"That is because that accursed Team Colonel keeps interfering." Z said still very angry.

"Which is why I am going to give you one last chance," Dr. Regal said, "And if you succeed, I will not only allow you to remain in Nebula, but I will give you a powerful program you can install into yourself to make your power level unmatchable."

"Very well, who is the target?" Z asked.

"A navi by the name of Roll." Dr. Regal answered.

"That female navi that hangs around with Megaman?" Z asked. "What importance is her deletion to Nebula?"

"From various sources," Regal said, "I have learned that Megaman has a crush on Roll. Deleting her would deliver a serious blow to Megaman. After all, if you can't hurt the body, attack the heart." Dr. Regal and Z both began to laugh evilly.

The Next Day…

Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, and Glide all were together on the net.

"You know Gutsman, you should probably stay off the net until Z is deleted." Megaman said concerned.

"No I'm fine, really." Gutsman said, "After all, if I see that Z again, I'll just jack out."

"You could just do what me and Glide did," Roll said, "And hire a bodyguard."

"You guys hired a bodyguard?" Megaman asked.

"Yes, they did." Megaman turned around, along with the rest of the group, to see Kendoman and Punk.

"You two are Glide's and Roll's bodyguards?" Megaman asked.

"Yes we are, I am Roll's bodyguard and Punk is Glide's bodyguard." Kendoman answered.

"Well that's good." Gutsman said, "I mean if I was a target, either one of you two could be next."

"Hey Mega, could I talk to you for a bit?" Roll asked.

"Sure." Megaman responded. Roll then lead Megaman away from the rest of the group.

"Listen, Megaman," Roll said, "I was wondering, maybe if you're not doing anything this weekend, and Colonel doesn't need you for anything, maybe we could do something together."

"You mean like a date?" Megaman asked.

"Well, I mean I guess you could call it a date." Roll said turning her head away from Megaman, because she started to blush.  
"Sure! I mean, that sounds fun." Megaman said also starting to blush. Lan's PET began to ring.

"Lan phone call!" Megaman said happy to change the subject.

"I got it." Lan said answering his PET.

"So what day were you thinking?" Megaman asked Roll.

"Maybe Saturday?" Roll asked back.

"Sure, see you at noon, around Numberman's chip shop?" Megaman asked.

"Sure. See you there." Roll said returning to the group.

"Megaman, time to jack out." Lan said, "Baryl is calling another meeting."

"Roger." Megaman said jacking out. While the members of Team Colonel were holding a meeting to discuss the best way to take care of Z, Roll and Kendoman were still on the net.

"So you finally asked Megaman out?" Kendoman asked.

"Yup, I figured since Mayl asked Lan out on a date, I could ask Mega out." Roll answered.

"Isn't that sweet." A voice unknown to Roll said. She and Kendoman turned around to see Z standing behind them.

"Roll, jack out, now!" Kendoman said stepping in front of Roll.

"No one's going anywhere!" Z shouted. "Z-Saber, Engage!"

"You think you can defeat me with a sword?" Kendoman said smugly, "I guess you don't know who you're up against." When he finished his sentence, Kendoman drew his sword.

"I'll delete you easily." Z said rushing Kendoman. Their swords clashed. Blow after blow was blocked.

"Training!" Kendoman said creating his two clones. All three then disappeared.

"Don't think that will work." Z said running for Roll, dodging each Kendoman as they appeared.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll said launching her arrow as a last resort. The arrow pierced Z's armor.

"Is that all you got?" Z asked evilly. Soon after, Z felt a great pain in his head, an image of Roll in a white outfit appeared in his brain. Several more images of this mysterious navi soon followed. "Argh!" Z shouted grabbing his head.

"Roll, jack out while he's distracted." Kendoman said.

"But," Roll began.

"Now!" Kendoman interrupted.

"Okay." Roll said jacking out.

"You…cost…me…a…hit." Z said getting up.

"And I'll delete you." Kendoman said raising his sword.

"Oh, no you won't!" Z shouted suddenly delivering a slash across Kendoman's chest.

"Argh!" Kendoman hollered in pain falling to his knees.

"I'll be the one doing the deleting today." Z said raising his sword. He brought it down with all his strength, deleting Kendoman. "Finally a custom navi has fallen before me." Z proceeded to return to Nebula's main base.


	5. Chapter 5:Alpha Z

The Power of Z

Chapter 5: Alpha Z

"So you failed to delete Roll." Dr. Regal said.

"Yes." Z said.

"But you managed to delete the navi known as Kendoman. Who at the time was serving as Roll's bodyguard?" Dr. Regal asked.

"That is correct." Z answered.

"Good job." Dr. Regal said.

"Wait, what?" Z asked shocked.

"You managed to attack Roll, which will make Megaman want revenge. Plus you still managed to delete a navi." Regal said, "So I will still allow you to work for Nebula and give you that upgrade."

"Thank you doctor." Z said humbly.

"No problem." Regal said as he began to type on his keyboard. "Alpha form upgrades sequence, engage!" In the cyber world, Z was suddenly hit by a huge beam of light. He could feel a new power surging through him.

"Yes, yes!" Z shouted as the light began to fade. "Such power. I feel so, unbeatable."

"That is the power of your Alpha form." Regal said.

"But then why do I look the same?" Z asked.

"You are not in your alpha form right now." Dr. Regal explained. "But some of the powers you'll be able to access without going alpha."

"Like what?" Z asked.

"Your sword for one," Dr. Regal explained. "It is much stronger."

"Its blade is triangular now." Z said examines his new sword.

"You'll still have Z-Chain and Z-Spear, but your Z-Boomerang is now a power of your shield." Regal said.

"I see." Z said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, in your alpha form you will be stronger, faster, and have a higher defense." Regal explained, "The red part of your armor will also turn blue."

"Okay." Z said, "Who's my new target?"

"Don't you want to know the advantage of deleting navis?" Regal asked.

"Sure." Z said subspecialty.

"Thanks to the get ability program, every time you delete a navi, you will gain their power." Dr. Regal said.

"Thanks for telling me, now who's my next target?" Z asked.

"No target this time," Dr. Regal said, "This time I need you to steal something."

"I'm an assassin, not a thief." Z protested.

"You will do whatever I want or you'll be deleted." Regal snapped.

"Fine." Z said, "What do you want me to steal?"

"A little thing called a booster program. It increases the power of any navi it's installed into by two fold." Dr. Regal said.

"I see, you want it to increase my power level two fold. That way, no one can stand against Nebula." Z commented.

"Exactly." Dr. Regal said.

"Okay were would I find this booster program?" Z asked.

"Either in the Science Lab's computer or in NAXA's mainframe." Dr. Regal said.

"Roger, I'll be right back with the booster program." Z said disappearing off of the Nebula's computer screen. After searching every square inch of Science Lab's computer system, Z eventually found an area protected by a heavy door. "The booster program must be behind this door."

"Halt Z!" Z turned around to see a single guard navi.

"You are all they sent to stop me? Pathetic!" Z shouted.

"I am no ordinary guard navi. Come to me, powers of darkness!" The guard navi shouted, after a huge white flash, the guard navi was surrounded by purple fire.

"What is that?" Z asked.

"The Dark Aura! A barrier so strong, you'll never be able to hurt me!" The guard navi responded.

"You're not the only one who can go through a metamorphosis, Alpha Form!" Z shouted. After a white flash, Z was in his alpha form.

"Nice trick," The guard navi said, "but it will take more than that to break the Dark Aura."

"We'll just see about that." Z said engaging his Z-Saber.

"Yes we will. Hero Sword!" The guard navi said one of his arms became a sword. Z's sword struck the guard navi, having no effect.

"What the?" Z asked before being hit with the guard navi's sword.

"I told you, it will take a lot more than that transformation trick to break the Dark Aura." The guard navi said, "Cannon!" The guard navi said, changing one of his arms into cannon. He fired, striking Z hard. That shot forced him back to his normal form.

"Darn it! That stupid cannon blast broke my alpha form." Z said angrily.

"I suppose I should tell you how I'm so powerful." The guard navi said.

"You have the booster program installed, correct?" Z asked.

"Kind of," The guard navi responded, "I have the super booster program installed."

"What's that?" Z asked.

"A program that increases a navis power even more than the regular booster program." The guard navi answered.

"How much more?" Z asked.

"By four fold." The guard navi responded.

"I'll come back to get that booster program later." Z said before jacking out.


	6. Chapter 6:The Interuppted Date

The Power of Z

Chapter 6: The Interrupted Date

The weekend came without any problems from Z or Nebula. Megaman was preparing for his date with Roll.

"Lan, it's time to jack me into the net." Megaman said.

"Okay Megaman," Lan said, "Have a good time on your date."

"Lan, neither Roll nor me are calling this a date." Megaman said.

"Well either way, have a good time." Lan said jacking Megaman in. Megaman instantly made his way for Numberman's chip shop. Upon arriving, Megaman found no one around. Several minutes passed before Roll finally showed up.

"Hello Mega," Roll said upon arriving, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No not really." Megaman responded.

"Well is there anything you want to do?" Roll asked.

"I heard that the new cyber-cinema is good." Megaman answered.

"Okay then, let's go see what's playing." Roll said.

"By the way, where's Kendoman?" Megaman inquired.

"He was deleted." Roll answered glumly.

"Z?" Megaman asked.

"Exactly." Roll responded.

"I'm surprised you didn't cancel then." Megaman said.

"I feel safe with you Mega." Roll responded. The rest of the way they continued to talk and before they knew it, they were at the cyber-cinema. Before they bought any tickets, however, Megaman received an e-mail.

"Sorry Roll," Megaman said reading the e-mail, "But Baryl is holding another meeting."

"Oh." Roll said sadly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Megaman said jacking out.

"Now you have no one to protect you." Z said standing behind Roll. Roll turned around, fear stricken.

"Did you send that e-mail?" Roll asked.

"No, it was lagitament. I just followed you until your protector left." Z answered.

"I'm out of here!" Roll shouted beginning to jack out.

"Not so fast, Jack out jammer!" Z shouted. Roll's jack out was canceled.

"How did you do that?" Roll asked.

"With a new forbidden battle chip." Z answered.

"You mean a dark chip!" Roll said extremely scared.

"No, it is a chip built by officials to prevent criminals from escaping. It prevents any jack outs with in a certain area for a period of time." Z explained.

"How did you get it then?" Roll asked.

"Don't know," Z answered, "It was just in my folder. Now enough talk, it's deletion time!" Z drew his sword and activated it.

"This worked last time, Roll Arrow!" Roll shouted launching her arrow straight for Z. He easily dodged.

"Face it, I'm too fast to be hit by such a slow moving attack." Z said rushing Roll. All of the sudden, the image of the mysterious female navi reappeared in his head. He slowed down, from seeing the image, just enough for Roll to hit him with the Roll Arrow. When the Roll Arrow hit, more images of the mysterious navi flashed through his mind.

"Let's see how you like this!" Roll said disappearing in her sparkles, then reappearing right in front of Z, hitting him with her antennas.

"You…moron." Z said. "I am more powerful than you will ever know! Alpha Form!" Z shouted transforming into his alpha form.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll shouted launching her arrow, which was caught by Z.

"I am so much more powerful in my alpha form, so why don't you just let me delete you?" Z asked.

"I'll never give up!" Roll answered.

"Roll!" Megaman shouted as Team Colonel appeared.

"Mega!" Roll shouted happily.

"Dang, guess I'll have to delete you later." Z said jacking out.

"Roll, are you okay?" Megaman asked running up to Roll.

"Yes, but it was the weirdest thing," Roll answered. "It was almost like I reminded him of someone he knew, someone he could never hurt."

"That might be your best defense." Colonel said.

"It also seems that every time I hit him with the Roll Arrow, more memories of this navi flood his brain." Roll continued.

"Why don't you hit him with your Roll Arrow, than hit him with your most powerful chip?" Tomahawkman asked.

"I just can't seem to do that." Roll responded, "If there was someone he cared for that much, I just can't bring myself to try to delete him."

"I agree with Roll," Knightman piped up, "If Roll reminds him of someone he really cared for, she shouldn't be the one to delete him."

"I second that emotion." Toadman said.

"Well I disagree." Shadowman said, "If he can't bring himself to hurt Roll, then she's the best chance to delete him."

"Agree or disagree, we should all jack out," Colonel said, "After all, we still need to officially induct Tora and Kingman into the team."

"Roger." Every team member of Team Colonel said jacking out.

At Mission Central…

"I here by officially induct Tora, operator of Kingman, as an official member of Team Colonel." Baryl said.

"Thanks." Tora responded.

"Okay, on to business," Baryl said, "Numberman has discovered a pattern in Z's targets."

"So we won't have to put so much guess work into the next target?" Ribitta asked.

"Exactly." Baryl responded. "This pattern, combined with Numberman's high processing power, will allow us to predict Z's next target before Z gets to them."

"So who's the first person we got to protect?" Tora asked.

"Torchman." Higsby answered.

"Mr. Match's navi?" Lan asked.

"The same." Higsby answered.

"But wasn't he in the WWW and started his own crime group?" Princess Pride asked.

"He did the right thing when his own group turned on him!" Lan protested. "Besides, does any navi deserve to be deleted by Z?"

"Lan's right." Baryl said, "No matter what he did in the past, Mr. Match and Torchman deserve our help now."

"Only, how do we get Mr. Match to take our help?" Dingo asked.

"I don't know everyone jack into the net and try to find them." Baryl ordered.

In the net…

Burnerman was running for his life. Behind him, a navi that seemed almost immune to all of his attacks.

"Atsuki, can you hear me?" Burnerman asked when he thought he lost his follower, "Please, jack me out."

"You're right Burnerman, jack out." Atsuki said.

"You're not going anywhere, Jack Out Jammer!" Z shouted, coming out of nowhere.

"I can't jack out Atsuki!" Burnerman said panic stricken.

"Exactly, Anti-Navi Laser, charge! 10%..." Z said.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight." Atsuki said.

"20%...30%...40%..." Z said reading his gauge.

"Flamethrower!" Burnerman said unleashing his stream of blue fire. It had no effect.

"50%...60%...70%..." The sparks on his blaster's prongs began to grow. "80%...90%...100%! Fire!" The red beam fired off of the needle, striking Burnerman hard. Burnerman was then deleted.

"Burnerman!" Atsuki cried. Z let out an evil laugh and returned to the Nebula base.


	7. Chapter 7:Z's Second Kill

The Power of Z

Chapter 7: Z's Second Kill

"How could Numberman make a mistake like this?" Baryl asked angrily.

"I-I-I don't know, maybe Z changed his plans." Higsby stammered.

"Now Z has the data of two navis in his system! He'll be unbeatable!" Baryl yelled.

"Leave him alone." Dingo said, "If Z did change his plans, there was no way Numberman could have known that."

"Yeah you're right." Baryl said calming down.

"The only problem is now how do we predict Z attack pattern?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, Higsby!" Baryl said, "Get Numberman predicting Z's next target."

"Roger!" Higsby said.

Nebula's Base…

"You WHAT?!?" Dr. Regal asked incredibly angry.

"I deleted Burnerman instead of Torchman." Z responded still calm.

"I told you to delete Torchman!" Regal shouted.

"Well, I've been thinking." Z began.

"Oh have you?" Dr. Regal interrupted.

"Yes, I have." Z resumed. "Anyway, they realized your plan to only attack navis Megaman has preformed a Soul Unison with."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Regal asked.

"Every time I set out on a hit, for one of your targets, they stop me." Z answered.

"Right, I forgot about Numberman's calculating power." Regal said.

"Exactly. So I decided to delete a navi they didn't know I would go after." Z said.

"Either way, I will not give you another upgrade until you delete Torchman." Dr. Regal said firmly.

"Fine." Z responded. "I'll be back." Z departed into the net.

On the Net…

Torchman was strolling along completely alone. Little did he know that the assassin navi was trailing behind him.

"Target spotted." Z said to himself. No sooner was he ready to pounce when Tomahawkman pulled Torchman aside.

"Torchman, listen," Tomahawkman began to explain, "Your life is in grave danger."

"How?" Torchman asked.

"You're Z's next target." Tomahawkman finished explaining.

"How do you know?" Torchman asked.

"Numberman predicted a few navis that Z might go after, and you are on that list."

"Your right, Numberman rarely makes a mistake in that field." Torchman said remembering when Numberman was a WWW agent.

"And he didn't now." Z said jumping out of his hiding place.

"Z! Torchman, jack out, I'll call the rest of the team to take him out!" Tomahawkman ordered.

"He's not going anywhere! Jack out Jammer!" Z shouted canceling Torchman's attempt to escape.

"I can't escape!" Torchman said full of fear.

"No matter," Tomahawkman said, "I sent an e-mail to the other members of Team Colonel and they'll be here soon."

"Then I guess I'll have to delete you quickly." Z said drawing the Z-Saber.

"I guess I'll have to delete you by myself." Tomahawkman said, "Dingo, send me some battle chips."

"Roger," Dingo said sending a certain battle chip, "Totem Pole!" The totem pole that Tomahawkman uses appeared behind him.

"Meteor Totem!" Tomahawkman said as the red face on the totem pole turned around and a series of meteors began to fall.

"I don't think so." Z said dashing for Tomahawkman, "I'll delete you both!"

"Invincibility Totem!" Tomahawkman said. The red face turned back around, as the green face reveled itself. "You can't hurt me now."

"It's not you I was planning to attack." Z said jumping right before colliding with Tomahawkman. While in the air, he raised his sword above his head, and brought it down on the totem pole, deleting it.

"I don't believe it." Tomahawkman said in disbelieve.

"Well believe it. And I can grow even stronger, Alpha Form!" After a huge white explosion, Z stood there, in his alpha form.

"Tomahawkman!" Colonel shouted as the rest of the team showed up.

"Why do you people always have to show up?" Z asked.

"Because we're here to delete you!" Megaman responded.

"You fool. I am more powerful than you will ever know." Z said beginning to charge Megaman.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman shouted releasing a mighty swing of his tomahawk, this time striking Z. Z fell to the ground.

"That hurt!" Z shouted getting back up.

"Royal Wreaking Ball!" Knightman said knocking Z aside with the Royal Wreaking Ball.

"Checkmate!" Kingman said jumping into the air and landing on Z.

"Screen Divide!" Colonel said unleashing his slash which struck Z.

"Anti-Magic!" Shadowman said throwing his shuriken for Z. It successfully hit.

"That's…ENOUGH!" Z shouted very angrily.

"I don't like the looks of this." Numberman said.

"I'll delete you all!" Z shouted beginning to charge Torchman.

"Fire…" Torchman began to say. He was interrupted by the feeling of a sword passing through him.

"That ought to delete you." Z said turning around.

"The pain…it's too much." Torchman said before falling to the ground and being deleted. Z then absorbed his data.

"Finally, a target has been neutralized." Z said.

"We failed." Toadman said disappointed.

"That's right, and now I have Torchman's attacks." Z said turning towards Team Colonel, "But I don't have time to delete you all right now." Z then jacked out.


	8. Chapter 8:Z's Hidden Power

The Power of Z

Chapter 8: Z's Hidden Power

In the Nebula Base, Z returned with Torchman's data.

"Good job on your first successful hit." Dr. Regal said as Z's image appeared on the computer.

"Thank you." Z said, "Now I believe you said something about an upgrade."

"Ah yes." Dr. Regal said, "The upgrade that would allow you to access your beta form."

"Beta form? Is that even more powerful than my alpha form?" Z asked.

"Yes it is, quite stronger." Dr. Regal answered.

"So give it to me so I can steal that booster program." Z said impatiently.

"All right, Beta form upgrades sequence, engage!" Once again Z was struck by the beam of light and could feel the new power flowing through him.

"Okay, what are my new powers?" Z asked.

"In your beta form you will be even more powerful and faster." Dr. Regal explained, "Also, without being in your beta form, all your weapons will be stronger."

"Thank you doctor, by the way," Z said, "Every time I get hit with Roll's Roll Arrow, a vision of a female navi appears in my head, do you have any idea who it is?"

"What?!?" Dr. Regal asked shocked, _Could he really be remembering her?_ "No I don't."

"Oh, well thank you for the upgrade." Z said disappointed.

"You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep, tomorrow we go after the booster program." Dr. Regal said.

"Very well, good night doctor." Z said going to sleep.

"Good night Z." Dr. Regal said leaving. _How? How could he be remembering her? I could have sworn I deleted all of his memories._ Dr. Regal thought. _Unless, Roll is a descendent of hers! No that's impossible. Isn't it?_

The Next Day at Mission Central…

"I am afraid that I have some bad news." Baryl said as soon as everyone gathered, "Numberman thinks that Z's next target is to get the booster program."

"Really?" Dingo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Baryl answered.

"So how do we stop him?" Dusk asked.

"We go and aid the booster program guard navi." Baryl answered.

"Okay." Everyone said jacking their navis in.

In Science Lab's mainframe…

Z once again found his way to the heavily armored door.

"No guard navi this time." Z said to himself, "Guess I won't have any problems." No sooner did he finish his sentence, a cannon blast struck him in the back of the head.

"Z, didn't think you'd come back." The guard navi from before said. "Now then, come to me, powers of darkness."

"Beta form!" Z shouted. Both navis were engulfed in a white flash, when it disappeared, Z stood in his beta form (the red parts on his armor are now yellow) and the guard navi stood with the darkness aura.

"A new transformation trick?" The guard navi asked, "Do you really think it will get through the Darkness Aura?"

"Yes I do!" Z shouted engaging his Z-Saber and charging the guard navi.

"Hi-Cannon!" The guard navi said transforming his one arm into a hi-cannon and firing at Z. The shot hit home.

"Argh!" Z shouted dropping his sword.

"Hero Sword!" The guard navi said changing his arm into a sword. He hit Z before he could grab the Z-Saber. The slash reduced Z back to his normal form.

"Why can't I win?" Z said trying to get back up.

"Quake!" The guard navi said throwing a bomb. Above Z, it transformed into the quake virus and landed on Z. "Guess I won."

"Don't be so sure." Z said in the hole made by the quake. Soon after, white electricity began to spark from the hole. The sparks then transformed into white fire that surrounded Z.

"What's going on?" The guard navi asked.

"I don't know, but it feels good!" Z shouted as the fire turned into a dome of white light that completely hid him. The orb exploded reveling Z with his red armor turned white.

"How many changes are you going to go through?" The guard navi asked.

"I have a feeling that you won't see the end of this battle." Z said as the Z-Saber floated to his hand. "Z-Saber, engage!"

"M-Cannon!" The guard navi shouted transforming his arm into m-cannon. Before he could fire, Z dashed up to him and struck him with the Z-Saber. This time, it did damage. Team Colonel appeared just as Z hit the guard navi.

"Z!" Colonel shouted. Z turned to see the team.  
"I'll be with you in one minute." Z said bringing his sword down on the guard navi, forcing him to jack out.

"I've never felt such power before." Shadowman said.

"I've never felt so powerful." Z responded.

"Never less, it's our job to delete him." Colonel said. "C-Cannon!" Colonel formed the C-Cannon and fired it at Z. The shot hit resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Z was undamaged.

"Nice try," Z said, "Now it's my turn!" Z began to charge at Colonel when the image of the female navi appeared in his head.

"Now! Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman said swinging his tomahawk, striking Z.

_Who is she?_ Z thought getting up. "Anti-navi" Z couldn't finish because a transparent image of the female navi appeared in front of him.

"Z." The image said. "Try to remember."

"Who-Who are you?" Z asked the image.

"You must remember." The image said before disappearing.

"Did everyone just see that?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah." Kingman responded.

"That must be the navi he keeps seeing every time he gets hit with Roll Arrow." Toadman said.

"I'll deal with you idiots later," Z said, "I have to talk to Doctor Regal." Z jacked out.


	9. Chapter 9:Z's Past

The Power of Z

Chapter 9: Z's Past

Each member of Team Colonel jacked their navis out.

"Okay," Baryl said, "Does anyone have a theory on who that navi is?"

"An old girlfriend of Z's?" Toro asked.

"Possible, but unlikely." Baryl responded.

"I have to agree with Toro on this one." Lan said.

"I doubt it," Baryl said, "I've never seen a navi fall in love."

"Actually Baryl, navis are just like humans," Colonel piped up, "So we can fall in love."

"So the girlfriend theory is possible?" Dingo asked.

"Apparently." Baryl said.

"Toadman and I could probably find out if we can find Nebula's base." Ribitta said.

"If we can ever find Nebula's base, we'll send you two in to do recon." Baryl responded, "But right now we need to deal with that form Z was in when we saw him."

"Shadowman said he never felt such power before," Dusk said, "So I'm unsure what that power was."

"Even Bass doesn't emit the amount of power that Z was emitting." Megaman said.

"Me and Kingman went up against a lot of powerful opponents, and I doubt Kingman could handle him." Toro said.

"So what could that form Z engaged be?" Higsby asked.

"Allow me to maybe shed some light on this situation." A familiar blond scientist said entering mission central.

"Dr. Cossack!" Lan said shocked.

"Who are you?" Baryl asked.

"This is Dr. Cossack," Lan said, "He's the scientist that created Bass."

"Thank you for that introduction Lan." Dr. Cossack said, "I do know a little about this Z."

"Any information you have would certainly be helpful." Baryl said.

"Well, if I am correct," Cossack said, "Z at one point might have been an official navi."

"Just like Bass was?" Lan asked.

"Exactly, you see," Dr. Cossack said beginning to remissness, "When I was in charge of the solo navi project, we attempted to make the perfect navi."

"Bass." Lan said.

"Exactly," Cossack responded, "But Bass did not meet our expectations. So when we thought that Bass was behind the problems on Alpha, we began work on a better navi."

"You don't mean Z, do you?" Toro asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dr. Cossack answered. "So using every ounce of our programming ability, we created a new navi."

"And so Z was born." Baryl said.

"Yes, we even gave him a special power source, a power source Science Lab and NAXA has yet to copy." Cossack explained.

"So that power Shadowman felt, he was using that power source?" Dusk asked.

"Yes." Cossack answered, "This power source gives him a form where he has a nearly unlimited power supply."

"When in the form, does his armor turn white?" Ribitta asked.

"Yes." Cossack answered, "Any way, one day, he went missing."

"Missing?" Dingo asked.  
"Yes, she was just devastated." Dr. Cossack said.

"She?" Lan asked, "A navi that looks like Roll, but outfit is white?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Dr. Cossack asked.

"When he engaged that form, a transparent image of that navi appeared." Lan answered.

"And every time he gets hit with Roll's Roll Arrow, he sees her." Higsby added.

"So he was brain washed." Dr. Cossack said to himself, "Probably with something like a dark chip."

"And Roll's Roll Arrow breaks chips!" Lan said excited.

"So Dr. Regal must have kidnapped Z, and implanted him with a very powerful dark chip." Cossack said.

"He did that with Megaman to." Lan said.

"Well thank you Dr. Cossack, this information was very helpful." Baryl said.

"No problem, if you ever need any more help, doesn't be hesitant to ask." Dr. Cossack said leaving.

"Wait!" Lan shouted before Cossack fully left.

"What is it?" Dr. Cossack asked.

"Who is this female navi he keeps seeing?" Lan asked.

"That's Ciel, an old girlfriend of Z's." Dr. Cossack answered, "Any thing else?"

"What is there to know about Ciel?" Baryl asked.

"Hang on," Cossack said reaching into his jacket and pulling out two disks, "One of these is Ciel's frame, the other is Ciel's data. Just combine the two and ask her yourself." Dr. Cossack gave the two disks to Lan before he left.

"Thanks." Lan said taking the disks.

"You're welcome." Dr. Cossack said leaving.

"Well I guess we should install these disks." Lan said handing the disk to Baryl.

"Yes we should." Baryl said taking the disks and installing them into the main computer. After a while, the two disks were fully installed. Baryl then combined the data on the two disks.

"Where…where am I?" Ciel said as soon as the two disks' data was fully combined.

"Welcome to the Team Colonel Mission Central, I am the leader, Baryl." Baryl said.

"Thank you, where's Z?" Ciel asked.

"This is difficult to say but…" Baryl began.

"He hasn't been deleted, has he?" Ciel asked scared.

"No," Lan answered, "He has become a part of the net crime group Nebula."

"No." Ciel said horrified, "You're…you're lying."

"I'm afraid not." Toro said.

"He really has joined a group of evil." Higsby added.

"But why?" Ciel asked, "He always fought for good."

"We believe he was brain washed." Dingo said.

"With a dark chip." Dusk added.

"Any thing you can say about his past would really be helpful." Baryl said.

"Well, what do you already know?" Ciel asked.

"We know that he was created to delete Bass." Baryl said. "And that's it."

"Well, it all began when we thought Bass was behind the problems in Alpha…" Ciel said starting her story.


	10. Chapter 10:Ciel's Memory

The Power of Z

Chapter 10: Ciel's Memory

Authors Note: This chapter contains four navis I made up: Ciel, Holyman, Pegasusman, Leoman, and Dracoman.

"As you already know, Bass was not the cause of the problems in Alpha. But at the time, we didn't know that." Ciel said.

"So they created Z to try to delete him." Baryl said.

"Yes, they originally planned to send me, but my father would not allow it." Ciel said.

"You mean your programmer?" Lan asked.

"No, I mean my father, an actual navi." Ciel answered.

"Navi can have children?" Lan asked Megaman.

"I guess so." Megaman answered.

"Yes they can, and my father was no ordinary navi, he is the god of navis, Holyman." Ciel said.

"Holyman!?!" Every navi in the room said.

"Yes, he is not a myth." Ciel said. "He is quite real and his powers are not over exaggerated."

"Wow." Megaman said. "The most powerful navi in the world is real."

"So does that mean the myth of the light chips are real?" Numberman asked.

"Yes they are, all divine navi have the power to use them." Ciel asked.

"Let her tell the story," Baryl said. "We can ask her questions later."

"Thank you Baryl," Ciel said. "As I was saying, since my father wouldn't allow it, the independent navi team at science lab started work on a navi that could delete Bass."

"Z." Baryl said.

"Yes, after we thought that we deleted Bass, he was free to do what ever he wanted. We fell in love." Ciel said.

"I know what that feels like." Megaman said.

"All he wanted to do was to help stop the spread of net crime." Ciel said. "He had the ability to do so to."

"So they sent a charge on Nebula's base." Baryl said.

"No, they didn't." Ciel responded. "They never sent a charge on any base."

"So what happened?" Lan asked.

"One day, a group of powerful virus appeared in NAXA's mainframe. They sent Z to rid the mainframe of the virus, but…" Ciel started to tear up.

"Just take your time." Baryl said.

"But he never came back." Ciel said.

"So you assumed he was deleted?" Dingo asked.

"Exactly." Ciel answered.

"So what happened then?" Lan asked.

"The independent navi team was still receiving signals from him, so we know he wasn't deleted." Ciel answered.

"Did you send any navis to try to rescue him?" Dusk asked.

"Yes." Ciel answered. "We sent three other divine navis to save him."

"Which divine navis?" Ribitta asked.

"Lord of ice, Pegasusman. Lord of fire, Leoman. And lord of wood, Dracoman." Ciel answered.

"You mean they're real to?" Higsby asked.

"Yes they are," Ciel answered, "They helped Z attempt to delete Bass."

"Against Z and three divine navis, I'm surprised Bass survived." Lan said.

"Me too." Baryl said.

"It's kind of a good thing he survived." Ciel said.

"Not really," Lan responded, "Now he has a grudge against humans."

"Oh. Then maybe it would have been better if he was deleted." Ciel said.

"Anyway, what happened with Pegasusman, Leoman, and Dracoman?" Baryl asked.

"They attacked the WWW's base." Ciel began.

"Don't you mean Nebula?" Baryl interrupted.

"No, it was reveled that the viruses were under control of the WWW." Ciel said. "Anyway, when the three of them attacked the WWW's base, they found no amount of Z's data. In addition to that, the signals the independent navi team was receiving completely stopped."

"That's when you started to think he was deleted." Baryl said.

"Yes. But I always held the hope that he was still alive." Ciel said.

"It must have been painful, losing someone you love." Megaman said.

"It was, what made it even worse, was my father determined it would be best for me to marry." Ciel said.

"Navis marry?" Baryl asked.

"Yes, normally we marry the navi of the person our operators marry, but being a solo navi, I could marry any navi I wanted." Ciel said, "But the only navi I ever wanted to marry was Z."

"So who did you end up marrying?" Ribitta asked.

"My father had me marry a normal navi. Just so our child wouldn't be to powerful." Ciel said.

"You didn't have your child 11 years ago, did you?" Lan asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was just a few weeks ago." Ciel said. "A few weeks after she was completed, an army of Heel navis attacked us. I guess I must have been deleted, I only hope my little Roll wasn't."

"Roll!?!" Megaman asked shocked. "Did you just say Roll?"

"Yes, is she okay?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's even a navi of one of my best friends." Lan answered.

"So she survived." Ciel said breathing a sigh of relief.

"That explains why Z can't bring himself to delete Roll, she's too much like Ciel!" Megaman said excited.

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Baryl asked. "The hit that would possibly bring Megaman to him, and he can't do it."

"Well, I have a question." Toro piped up, "How do navis have children?"

"It's quite simple." Ciel said, "Both parent navis press their hand together, and engage energy release mode, but only for a split second, this creates a portion of data, the data is then taken to a blank frame and inserted. The frame, after nine months, becomes a baby navi."

"Now I have a question." Lan said, "How long does it take for a navi to grow up?"

"Navis grow at the same rate as humans, but reach their max height at about age 10." Ciel answered.

"Okay, does that answer everyone's questions?" Baryl asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Okay, everyone head home, I'll e-mail you if anything comes up." Baryl said as everyone returned home.


	11. Chapter 11: Z's Theft

The Power of Z

Chapter 11: Z's Theft

"Uh, Lan?" Megaman asked Lan as they returned to ACDC Town.

"Yeah Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Do you think I still have a shot with Roll even though she's part divine navi?" Megaman asked.

"That is a good question Megaman." Lan responded.

"It's just, well, if I can never be with Roll, I don't know what I am going to do." Megaman said.

"Just relax Megaman," Lan said trying to comfort his navi, "Look at Ciel and Z, they fell in love and weren't both divine navis."

"I guess your right." Megaman said starting to cheer up. Lan and Megaman quickly reached their house and went to sleep.

Nebula Base…

Z returned to a disappointed Dr. Regal.

"You failed to steal the Booster Program Z." Dr. Regal said, "This is the second time you failed."

"I'm sorry master." Z responded, "But if you could give me the power to access the powers of the navis I deleted, I don't think they could stop me."

"Fine." Dr. Regal said typing on his keyboard, "There now you can use all of the attacks of your kills."

"Thank-you," Z responded, "Tomorrow I'll go for the booster program."

The Next Day, ACDC Town, 5:00 A.M.…

Lan was awakened by the ringing of his PET. "Hello?" Lan asked sleepily.

"Lan this is Baryl. The next just experienced a huge power spike; we think Z might be behind it." Baryl said.

"Alright, I'll be their as soon as a can." Lan said hanging up. Lan quickly got dressed and reached Mission central.

"I'm glad everyone is here." Baryl said as everyone arrived.

"So what's the problem?" Tora asked.

"If you wouldn't have hung up right away," Baryl responded, "you'd know that we believe Z has somehow gotten stronger, by a huge margin."

"By how much of a margin?" Dinjo asked.

"We don't know." Baryl answered, "But thanks to some new equipment, we have found Kendoman's, Burnerman's, and Torchman's frequencies."

"But weren't they deleted?" Pride asked.

"They were." Higsby said, "For some odd reason, we can't pick up Z's frequency, so were guessing he somehow got the powers of his three kills."

"That will surely give us trouble." Dusk said.

"Exactly." Baryl said, "So we have no choice but to go after Z and delete him before he kills any other navis."

"But how can we beat him," Lan piped up, "I mean, if he has their powers, he'll be nearly invincible."

"Numberman is currently predicting his next target." Baryl said, "But I think we all already know what he's after."

"According to my calculations," Numberman said from a computer, "Z will either go after the booster program or Searchman."

"You mean you don't know his exact target?" Megaman asked from Lan's PET.

"I still think it's best to put all of our man power on the booster program." Baryl said.

"This time, I'll take him out." Tomahawkman said.

"Okay, everyone jack in and head for the booster program." Baryl ordered.

Cyberworld, near the booster program…

"I have to thank-you for helping me guard the booster program." The guard navi said, "After he got through the darkness aura, I don't think I can beat him."

"No problem." Colonel said, "Z needs to be deleted."

"I sense he is near." Shadowman said.

"Alright everyone, get ready." Colonel ordered.

"So, you've come to guard the booster program?" Z asked bursting through the door.

"And to delete you!" Colonel said, "Now, attack!" All of Team Colonel rushed Z at once.

"I don't think so, training!" Z said splitting into three and disappearing.

"Look out!" Megaman yelled. Each Z reappeared several times and kept slashing at each member of the team.

"That was Kendoman's power." Z said, "Let's see you handle Torchman's! Fire Arm!" Z launched a beam of fire for Team Colonel; luckily each member was able to dodge.

"Checkmate!" Kingman said trying to land on Z. Z caught him and simply threw him aside.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman said trying to slash Z. Z jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and fired a volley of blaster bursts for the ground.

"Enough toying around." Z said landing, "Beta form, engage!" In a white flash, Z stood in his Beta form.

"You may be more powerful, but not as strong as us." Shadowman said creating two clones.

"Do you really believe that some clones can stop me?" Z asked. He drew his Z-Saber and activated a shield.

"You will need a better weapon than a sword and shield to stop me." One of the Shadowman said.  
"Oh yeah?" Z said throwing his shield, it destroyed one of Shadowman's clones, and returned to Z, destroying another.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman shouted trying to slice Z from behind. Z dodged the attack at the last second.

"Enough of this." Colonel said, "C-Cannon!" Colonel fired his C-Cannon, only to have it blocked by Z's shield.

"Lan, we have to use the program advance." Megaman said.

"Okay, Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword." Lan said activating the three sword chips. The three swords merged into a single blade.

"Get him close to me." Megaman said.

"Got it." Toadman said launching a song note for Z. He easily dodged it.

"Now!" Kingman said trying to checkmate him again. Once again, Z grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"That's enough from you." Z said about to slash Kingman when he was hit with the Life Sword.

"Argh!" Z shouted in pain before reverting back to his normal form.

"He's weak, finish him off!" Colonel said.

"I'm not ready to be deleted just yet." With the last of his strength, Z grabbed the booster program and jacked out.

"He got the booster program." Knightman said.

"Now his power might be too great to stop." Colonel said. "Everyone, return to base."

"Megaman." Kingman said before Megaman jacked out.

"Yeah Kingman?" Megaman asked.

"Thanks for saving my life." Kingman responded. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, I'd be deleted right now. I really admire your strength."

"And I really admire your strategizing." Megaman said. A beam of light came off of Megaman's and Kingman's symbols.

"What's going on?" Kingman asked when the light disappeared.

"Our souls connected." Megaman said.


	12. Chapter 12:The King Soul

The Power of Z

Chapter 12: The King Soul

"So, your souls joined?" Baryl asked once Kingman and Megaman jacked out.

"Exactly, now Megaman can transform to use all of Kingman's powers." Lan answered.

"Lan, jack Megaman back in." Baryl said, "Let's test this new power."

"Okay." Lan said jacking Megaman in. Shortly after, Baryl jacked Colonel in.

"Alright, I have the feeling that to use the King Soul, you need to use crack out chips, much like the Guts Soul." Colonel said.

"Alright, Lan, send me a chip." Megaman said. Lan sent Megaman a crack out chip and Megaman transformed. His blue outfit turned black, and cross appeared on his head, his boots grew bulkier, and he was dressed in a red robe.

"It doesn't look to powerful." Dingo said.

"Neither does Kingman, but you'd be surprised." Toro said.

"So what powers does Megaman have while in King Soul mode?" Lan asked.

"Well, Kingman can create chess pieces," Toro responded, "So I imagine Megaman does now too."

"Okay, let's see if I can summon a pawn." Megaman said as a pawn materialized in front of him.

"But let's see how durable it is." Colonel said rushing the pawn. Colonel swung his sword, slicing the pawn in two.

"Don't worry Lan," Toro piped up, "Even Kingman's pawns can be destroyed."

"Megaman, let's try using checkmate." Lan said.

"Kingman's signature move?" Megaman asked, "I might be able to do it." Megaman took a deep breath, and jumped extremely high.

"What a jump." Colonel said.

"It ain't over yet." Toro said as Megaman began to return to the ground. When Megaman hit the ground, a short shockwave went out in all directions.

"Okay that's enough." Baryl said, "Lan jack Megaman out."

"Got it." Lan said jacking Megaman out. Baryl soon did the same with Colonel.

"Okay, now that we have a new weapon, we should go and protect Searchman." Baryl said, "So everyone jack your navis in."

Nebula's Base…

Z returned to the Nebula Base, with the booster program in hand.

"I see you finally retrieved the booster program." Dr. Regal said.

"Yes, now install it into me." Z said.

"Why should I do that?" Dr. Regal asked.

"Because I am the only Navi you have." Z responded.

"Very well, in addition to the booster program, I will unlock your final form." Dr. Regal said, "Your Omega form."

"Thank-you." Z responded, "Just hurry up and do it so I can get rid of that Team Colonel."

"Very well." Dr. Regal began to type on his keyboard. The booster program merged with Z, and then a beam of light struck him. When the light cleared. Z felt a greater boost of power than he ever felt before.

"Yes." Z said getting up, "Now, who do you want me to delete?"

"A military navi by the name of Searchman." Dr. Regal said.

"Okay, I'll be back, with his data." Z said leaving.

In the UnderNet…

A navi stood in silence, and then he felt a powerful force.

"So, he's back." The navi said with anger in his voice. With a twirl of a cloak, he was gone.

Regular Net…

"So Z, is after me now?" Searchman asked Megaman.

"I'm afraid so." Megaman answered, "But Team Colonel will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"I'm afraid you don't have enough power." Megaman turned around to see Z standing.

"Searchman, jack out, NOW!" Megaman ordered.

"He can't, Jack out Jammer!" Z shouted as Searchman attempted to jack out, thus canceling his attempt.

"Megaman!" Colonel said as the rest of the team appeared.

"Go ahead, with the booster program, I'll delete you all." Z mocked.

"You won't delete anyone, Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman said attempting to deliver a powerful strike against Z, only to have the target escape the swing's range.

"Search Scope." Searchman said calmly firing a volley of bullets for Z. Unfortunately, Z raised his shield at the last second, blocking each shot.

"Checkmate!" Kingman hollered attempting to land on Z while he was blocking Searchman's bullets. Again, Z dashed out of the way.

"S-Melody!" Toadman said launching a series of song notes at Z, each one missing.

"Screen Divide!" Colonel attempted to strike Z with his own sword, only to have Z block with his shield.

"He's too fast!" Megaman panicked.

"Time to jack out." Searchman said successfully jacking out.

"You're going to pay for that, Team Colonel." Z said, "Omega Form, engage!" In a flash of white light, Z stood in a new form, the red of his armor now green.

"You won't scare us that easily." Colonel said.

"As long as we fight together, we can't lose." Megaman said.

"Is that so?" Z asked, "I guess I'll just have to separate you. Data Divide!" Z created a giant barrier, separating Colonel from the rest of the Team.

"Colonel!" Megaman shouted.

"I'll be fine, just focus on destroying this barrier." Colonel said.

"I take care of it, Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman swung his tomahawk with all of his strength, only to have it bounce off of the barrier.

"Fools, this barrier is practically invincible." Z said rushing Colonel, "You can't destroy it that easily."

"How can we help Colonel if we can't get to him?" Shadowman said.

"Maybe I can destroy it Ribbit." Toadman said. Toadman started a long strand of song notes, none of them having any effect on the barrier.

"I told you, you can't destroy it." Z said unleashing a series of slashes on Colonel.

"C-Cannon." A wounded Colonel said, only to have Z's shield block it.

"Time to finish this." Z said, "Anti-Navi laser, engage! 10%...20%...30%..."

"No! Even my defenses are barely enough to stop that!" Knightman said.

"40%...50%...60%..." Z said continuing to read the power level.

"I won't let you reach full power, Screen Divide!" Colonel said, this time successfully hitting Z, canceling out the Anti-Navi laser.

"Dang, oh well, guess I'll just have to delete you the old fashioned way." Z said.

"You will be the one to be deleted today." A voice with no apparent source said.

"Who said that?" Z asked only to have the barrier detonate.


End file.
